Chlorokinesis
The kinetic ability to manipulate, grow and shape all kinds of plants. A sub-power of Organikinesis, Psychokinesis and Essekinesis. Also Called *Florakinesis *Arborkinesis *Botanokinesis *Phyllokinesis Description With this kinetic ability,the user is able to grow, manipulate etc all types of plants and fungi including moss, wood, vines, seeds, roots, fruits and flowers. Users can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers. The user can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead plants. They can use their power for defense and support by growing plants from the ground and make them sprout seeds/fruits/berries, or even to possibly use plant chemicals to heal people or objects or manipulate their properties for a wide range of effects. Though less commonly activated by passive users, the ability may deal a series of offensive techniques on a target. Using the plants as weapons enables users to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at the user’s will. They can make vines grow and climb around a target's neck, causing choking, or even strike with plants. A more subtle technique is to release damaging toxins and pheromones, affecting targets in which conditions should be treated quickly with ailments. User may also control plants in their altered forms, i.e. concentrated forms, such as cotton clothing/fabric, paper, etc. Techniques Kinetic Techniques *Phytokinesis *Agrokinesis *Resikinesis *FloraErgokinesis *Sporakinesis *Dendrokinesis *Phutrakinesis Battle Techniques *Create/generate/increase, shape, move and animate plants and wood for various purposes/effects: *Camouflage by covering the user or blending in with leaves or petals. *Chlorokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. *Matter Surfing using grass, trees, leaves, petals and/or any form of plants or their parts. *Rearrange the genetic structure in plants, including creation of mutant plants. *Plant Communication *Plant Empathy *Plant Enhancement *Plant Growth *Seismic Sense through plants Chlorokinetics' personality Chlorokinetics are generally protective and home-loving, as well as very loyal. Some Known Users *Grass type pokemon (Pokemon) *Azuma (Fairy Tail) *Cosmos (Fairy Tail) *Kat Gardener (Eastwick) *Eleanor Rougemont (Eastwick) *Walrot Cken (Fairy Tail) *Koyo Aoba (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) *Foggy Swamp Tribe members (Avatar: The Last Airbender); via controlling water in vines/plants *Klara Prast (Marvel Comics) *Jolen (Marvel) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (DC Comics) *Theodore van den Burg (Heroes) *Brendan Lewis (Heroes) *Swampfire (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Ultimate Swampfire (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Wildvine (Ben 10) *Lucas (Gormiti); in his Gormiti form *Forest Gormiti (Gormiti) *Amingo (Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes) *Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) *Mike (Power Rangers Samurai) *Cosmo the Seedrian (Sonic X) *Illyria (Angel) *Suiseiseki (Rozen Maiden) *Hashirama Senju (Naruto) *Yamato (Naruto) *Danzou Shimura (Naruto) *Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts) *Laki Olietta (Fairy Tail) *Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H.) *Kadma (W.I.T.C.H.) *Layla Williams (Sky High) *The Element Lord of Jungle (BIONICLE) *Matoran, Toa, and Turaga of the Green (BIONICLE) *Geist des Waldes (Wolf Wars) *Flora (Winx Club) *Diana (Winx Club) *Bushroot (Disney's Darkwing Duck) *Codie Barton (Paradox Saga) *Jack (Nexus Wars) *Kikyo (Reborn!) *Le Selvasa (Combo Ninos) *Plant-type Monsters (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Grass-type Pokémon (Pokémon) *Dave (Yin Yang Yo!) *Major Disaster (Toxic Crusaders) *Igor Planter (Black Cat) *Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) *Swamp Thing (DC Comics) *Man-Thing (Marvel) *Diwani Olivia/Aya (Enchanted Garden) *Reyna Josefina (Enchanted Garden) *Diwani Valeriana (Enchanted Garden) *Luke Magewood (Charlie Bone) *Guanhamara (Charlie Bone) *Kusano (Sekirei) *Kurama/Dennis (YuYu Hakusho) *The Wood (Card Captor Sakura) *The Flower (Card Captor Sakura) *Plant Man (Mega Man 6) *Yuuka Kazami (Touhou) *Daisy (Mario) *Bolobo (Ninjago) *Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) *Wood-Man (Mega Man 2) *Queen Tara (Epic) *Usopp (One Piece); via Pop Greens *Sugino (Zatch Bell) *Number Seven (I am Number Four) *Nymphs (Charmed) *Elise Rothman (Charmed) Temporarily *Soothsayers (Charmed) *Madara Uchiha (Naruto) *Obito Uchiha (Naruto) *Drew Theodore P. Lipsky/Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) *Plant Man (Marvel) *Minegishi Toshiki (Mob Psycho 100) Category:Psychokinesis